Theodore Nitro Kart (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Nitro Kart" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Crunch Bandicoot - George (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor N.Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Tiny Tiger - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Aku Aku - Truro (Theodore Tugboat) *Uka Uka - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *Emperor Velo - Baron Greenback (Dangermouse) *Krunk - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Nash - Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Norm - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Geary - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy - Bluenose (TUGS) *Fake Crash - Fake Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) (if Fake Theodore was a real character) *Dingodile - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Nitrous Oxide - Professor Dick Hardly (The Powerpuff Girls) *Polar - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Pura - Baddeck (Theodore Tugboat) *Zem and Zam - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *N Trance - Senor Vulturo (Looney Tunes) *Real Velo - Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) *and more Movie Used *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) Footage Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Disney Footage *Melody Time (1948) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) Cosgrove Hall Footage *Danger Mouse (1981) Cartoon Network Footage *Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S (2008) Hanna Barbera Footage *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) Gallery Theodore.png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Emily in Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Emily as Coco Bandicoot TheodoreandtheBigHarbour56.png|George as Crunch Bandicoot Bully10.PNG|Oliver as Dr. Neo Cortex Warrior40.png|Izzy Gomez as Dr. N. Gin TheodoreAndTheMissingSiren77.png|Digby as Tiny Tiger TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCoveHeader.jpg|Truro as Aku Aku Baron Greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Emperor Velo Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Krunk Cajun Fox.jpg|Cajun Fox as Nash Jasper and Horace.gif|Jasper and Horace as Norm Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Geary Bs3.jpg|Bluenose as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Fake Theodore.png|Fake Theodore as Fake Crash TrueBlueFriends16.png|Foduck as Dingodile TheodoreAndTheMissingSiren77.png|Digby as Tiny Tiger Dick Hardly3.png|Professor Dick Hardly as Nitrous Oxide BumperBuddies78.png|Hank as Polar Bedford'sBigMove61.png|Baddeck as Pura here'sdastardlyandmuttley_l05.jpg|Dick Dastardly and Muttley as Zem and Zam Señor Vulturo.png|Senor Vulturo as N Trance Guysborough'sGarbage11.png|Guysborough as Real Velo Voice Cast (English) *Theodore Tugboat - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Emily the Vigorous - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *George - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Oliver the Vast - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Digby - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Truro - Radar Overseer Guy *Cabot - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Baron Greenback - Simon Loquendo V2 *Mojo Jojo - Cepstral Duncan *Cajun Fox - Cepstral Lawrence *Jasper and Horace - Cepstral Dallas and Cepstral Shouty *Eddy's Brother - Cepstral William *Bluenose - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Fake Theodore - Dave Loquendo V2 *Foduck - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Professor Dick Hardly - Microsoft Sam *Hank - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Baddeck - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley - Cepstral Walter and Cepstral Charlie *Senor Vulturo - Cepstral Damien *Guysborough - Cepstral David *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Theodore Tugboat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Emily the Vigorous - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *George - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Oliver the Vast - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Izzy Gomez - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Digby - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Bedford - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Cabot - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baron Greenback - Cepstral Miguel *Mojo Jojo - AT&T Alberto *Cajun Fox - AT&T Giovanni *Jasper and Horace - L&H Julio and Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Eddy's Brother - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Bluenose - Luca Loquendo V1 *Fake Theodore - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Foduck - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Professor Dick Hardly - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Hank - Diego Loquendo V1 *Baddeck - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Senor Vulturo - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Guysborough - Diego Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-nitro-kart) *Assembly lane *Barin ruins *Clockwork wumpa *Deep sea driving *Hyper spaceway *Jungle boogie *Out of time *Race start fanfare *Teknee *Thunder struck *Titles *Velo's citadel *Win! Trains Roger_Sulleys_LNER_A4.JPG|Mallard No. 4468 Alan_Phillips_and_Class_2.JPG|No. 78004 Hardwick_Central.JPG|Hardwick Central Dave_Triggs_Duchess.JPG|City of London No. 6245 John_Brittons_Class_2T.JPG|No. 84008 John_Crawleys_LNER_B1.jpg|Mayflower No. 1306 John_Hancocks_GWR_HALL.JPG|Thirlestaine Hall No. 6965 Melvyn_Brights_Class_9F.JPG|Evening Star No. 92220 Phil Keatings LNER V2.jpg|The Snapper, The East Yorkshire Regiment, The Duke No. 60809 Roger_Caples_SR_Schools_Class.JPG|No. 30940 Trivia *The five areas will take place on the Great Cockcrow Railway with five stations. *The engines on the trains will be miniature railway engine versions of Mallard No. 60022 (hauling a maroon coach, an Intercity coach, and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches), BR Standard Class 2mt No. 78004 (hauling five red coaches and the RVP-restored Beavertail Observation Coach), City of London No. 46245 (hauling a maroon coach, three blue and white coaches, nine Intercity coaches, and a chocolate and cream colored coach), 84008 (hauling three red coaches), Thirlestaine Hall No. 6965 (hauling a blue and white coach and six red and yellow coaches), Mayflower No. 1306 (hauling three mail cars, a blue and white coach, a red coach, two red and yellow coaches, and a red coach), Evening Star No. 92220 (hauling a maroon coach and ten Intercity coaches), The Great Snapper No. 60809 (hauling a brown and yellow coach and ten Intercity coaches), and No. 30940 (hauling a red coach and five green coaches). Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming